Turning 16
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: Mokuba is turning 16 and now has a great responsibility.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Yugioh and I do not make money off of my fanfiction. If I did own Yugioh there would be no GX or 5D. **

I sat behind the large wooden desk in my office, typing quickly on my laptop. I wanted to be done soon and get home to see my Hikari. He was always complaining how I was never around for him anymore and I wanted to surprise him by being home early. Sure we had our own schedules to work out, me and my office and school work and him with his equal amounts of homework, but still we needed to be together a little more.

I finished typing up my reports and closed the laptop for the night. I check my email one last time on my phone before I left my office. I headed towards the elevators, thankful that tomorrow was Saturday and I never went into work on Saturdays or Sundays. I always reserved the weekends for me and my hikari.

He was still small and still very much innocent but I still loved him. I protected him and he kept me sane. It was a nice trade off, I would always be there to protect him and he kept me from running around being serious all the time and wishing to kill someone.

I smiled a little to myself as I rode the elevator down to the bottom floor. I was alone in the elevator and no one else bothered to leave at such a late hour. It was almost 7 pm but that was still early for me.

I walked outside of my office, carrying my silver briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. My driver was waiting outside for me and opened my door for me. He got back into the front seat of my car and drove me home in silence.

We reached my house rather quickly and I tipped the driver well for the uninterrupted silence and the speed. He smiled at the tip and then drove away.

I went into my house, if you want to call it that. Our house was very large and was referred to as a house very loosely. The term mansion or estate would be a better word for our house, but it was a house none the less.

The front was all stone work and had a large set of stairs that lead straight up to the front door. On either side of the stairs were large rose gardens with fountains inside them. I loved the smell of roses and I welcomed the scent as I walked up the many flights of stairs, relaxing as I let the smell of the pink and red flowers fill my nose.

Finally I reached the top and let myself into our house. I looked around the large entryway and saw my Hikari's backpack discarded in the corner, ready to grab on his way out the door on Monday. I knew he had finished his work long before I came home, not wanting to do it while I was around. He never like to be interrupted while we were hanging out together, I didn't blame him, always hating Monday's even more because of the separation we would have once the school week started up again.

I brought my things up to my bedroom and placed them on my desk. I didn't want to touch my work again for the next few days so I switched off my cell phone and then changed out of my suit and tie. I threw the uncomfortable clothing onto the floor and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt and some white socks. I loved to wear comfortable clothing when I didn't have to do anything and the only time I had the chance to do this was on the weekends when I didn't have something else to do.

I went over to my desk again and grabbed my briefcase and thrust it open to reveal my duel disk and deck along with my Millennium item, the millennium Rod.

I took the Rod into my hand and carefully examined the entire thing, making sure that there was no damage on the delicate Rod. I placed it in one of the belt loops of my jeans and left the room to go find my Hikari.

I had a pretty good idea where he was, sensing his presence from my Millennium Rod and entered our private game room. Sure enough he was sitting in one of the many colorful bean bag chairs relaxing as he played a video game.

I smiled and quietly crept over to where he was sitting. I watched him play for a minute or two more before I could take it anymore. I tapped him on the shoulder and watched him pause the game and leap out of his chair.

He wore a similar pair of dark wash jeans, a red v- neck t-shirt and white socks. He looked cute as ever and I pulled him into a hug, swinging him around, loving to hear him squeak and squeal as I spun him.

I loved him with every fiber of my being; nothing could ever make me think otherwise. I put him down and saw him smiling up at me. "Hello Hikari, how are you today?"

He giggled a little and then hugged me around the waist "I'm great, Seto, now that you are home!"

I hugged him back and patted him on the head, he truly was astonishingly adorable. He had big blue eyes and a large smile plastered to his face. I loved to hang out with my Hikari, especially since he was my little brother too.

We looked nothing alike, unfortunately. I had the features of my real father with my mother's eyes but Mokuba looked almost exactly like our mother. He inherited her crazy hair and he wore it long and down just like she did. His eyes were a startling blue, just like mine and they looked just like my father's eyes. Mokuba never got to meet our mother, since she died a few days after he was born due to complications, but I liked to think of Mokuba as the embodiment of our mother. He was kind and gentle just like our mother but he had a certain kind of command that very few people had. He was always interested in learning new things and he cared a great deal about the well being of others, often putting others needs above his own. Yup, just like mom was….

"I'm glad to be home, Mokuba! Now we can hang out with each other all weekend, just like I promised sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Seto!"

I smiled and then rubbed his hair. He sat back down in his bean bag chair and I pulled another one close to his. I grabbed another controller and soon we were laughing and playing video games like average boys, as if we weren't president and vice president of a multimillion dollar company. I could care less about the company this weekend, tomorrow was Mokuba's birthday and I couldn't wait to give him his gift.

Dad gave it to me to hold onto after mom had died. He said it was very important and I had to give to Mokuba when he turned 16 and not a moment sooner. I never questioned his decision to wait until he was 16, I had gotten my gift at the same age and I was glad that I was my age when I got it.

If I had been any younger, I could have easily been hurt, but had I been older I probably wouldn't have believed in the power the Millennium items wielded. The Millennium items that my family possessed and passed down were the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring.

My father had told me when I was still young that one day I would meet a boy with pale skin, and long white hair. My father told me to give him the ring and let him do with it as he wishes. When I finally me Ryou I was reluctant to give it to him but eventually it came back into my possession, just in time to give it to Ryou.

When he was younger Ryou had freed the spirit of the Ring, an evil spirit known as Bakura, and he no longer wished to have the Ring around. He said it brought up too many painful memories that he wished to keep hidden. I understood completely and didn't argue with his decision. The Ring had been returned to our family and now resided in my bedside table in a rather large, red velvet box awaiting the moment Mokuba turns sixteen.

My father had also told me about a man named Malik who had taken the Millennium Rod into his possession. My father explained that one day the Rod would be in our family's possession again and I was to inherit this item. Sure enough when I turned 16, Malik showed up and Yugi drove the evil spirit out of his item as well. Overcome with a need to return the item back to its true owner, Malik gave me the rod. I was a little shocked when I first took possession of the Rod but I soon learned to control and master its power.

Now it was Mokuba's turn. In less than 5 hours Mokuba would be 16 and he could finally wield the power of the Millennium Ring without harming himself. Since I had learned to master the Millennium Rod I knew the struggles he would face once he got the Ring but he would soon learn that he could manage the power.

We played video games for a little while longer and before we knew it, it was 10:30. I heard a grumble and looked up to see Mokuba blushing. I laughed a little and heard my stomach moan from hunger as well. "How about we order a pizza and then hit the sack, okay? You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

Mokuba nodded and then went to call for a pizza. He ordered and then we waited, rather impatiently for our food to come.

It came rather quickly and we ate and joked around for a little while longer until we were both yawning from exhaustion after our long days. I smiled as I saw his face crinkle in a yawn and then I patted him on the head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hikari. May the Gods bless you with only the sweetest visions to bring you the sweetest day tomorrow."

"May they also bestow upon you the same blessing" he said and then gave me a quick hug before running off to his bedroom.

I walked back to my room quietly, shutting off lights as I walked down the halls. I finally reached my bedroom and changed into a pair of sleep pants, keeping my black t shirt on, as I climbed into bed. I let another yawn pass through my lips before I closed my eyes and let my dreams run their course. I woke several hours later to see the sun shining brightly into my bedroom.

I rolled over and stretched, slowly waking up. I yawned once more and then climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I took a VERY long shower and finally I got out, wrapped a towel around myself and re-entered my bedroom. Gripping my towel I walked to my closet and found a pair of dark wash jeans and a black and white stripped v- neck t-shirt. I changed quickly and let my wet hair fall into my face.

I walked over to my nightstand and opened the top drawer to find a little box, wrapped in festive birthday paper. "It's time" I muttered to myself, grabbing the box and pushing my drawer closed again. I noted the time, it was 11 o'clock.

I walked down the hallways to Mokuba's room and knocked gently, letting myself in. He was sound asleep in his large bed. I quietly tip toed over to where he was and rubbed his head gently until he woke up. I was humming the "happy birthday" tune as he woke up and stretched.

He smiled and I said "Happy Birthday, Hikari. Are you ready for a great birthday?" he nodded and rubbed his eyes.

I laughed a little and gave him a hug before I left his room. "I'll wait until you are fully awake to give you your gift." I said to myself. I could hear some muffled movement towards the bathroom as I walked away.

I went down to the kitchen and made his favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs with bacon and waffles while he showered and got dressed. He walked in just as I was putting all of the food on the table.

He smiled sheepishly at me and sat on one side of the table, digging into the mound of food in front of him. I smiled and joined him.

When we finished I piled up the plates and put them in the sink, resigning myself to wash them later. Right now, I had to give him his gift.

I touched the Millennium Rod for a moment as I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the gift wrapped box. Mokuba smiled and looked at the box eagerly. I pulled a card out from the waist band of my jeans and told him "Be patient and read the card first, alright?"

He nodded and ripped open the card. It was a card from our father that he had hand written before he had died. He never told me what was actually in the note but I had a feeling it explained a lot of things about our mother and the love that our father and her shared when Mokuba was born. I knew that our mother had also written a small part of the letter but she didn't get to finish writing. I sighed; I wished he had known her like I did.

I could see tears forming around his eyes as he read the letter. It was a long letter, at least 2 pages and was handwritten in our father's small handwriting. I waited until he was done before I placed the box before him.

He ripped off the paper eagerly and looked at the red velvet box for a moment. Then he opened the box and gasped when he saw the large metal ring in the middle of the red velvet box. The Ring was large; there was no getting around that fact. It had a triangle in the middle with the eye of Horus on the front. From the bottom of the ring five long golden tear drops fell. The Ring was a piece of art in itself and was hung on a sturdy golden chain.

When Ryou had given the Ring to me he had it on a leather band, but when I went to touch the band it broke almost instantly. I replaced the cheep leather with a similar length gold chain and now the chain would hang around my delicate Hikari's neck.

I saw his eyes bulge out when he saw the gift and his hand shook as he picked the Ring out of the box and placed it around his neck. The Ring glowed for a long moment and then Mokuba gasped as his soul accepted the ancient relic as his own.

I recognized the feelings of shock and curiosity that he felt as the Ring stopped glowing. My Rod had done something similar when I had received it. When I had gotten the Rod it had glowed for a moment and then finally it had stopped and I felt as though a piece of me was replaced inside myself. I knew that Mokuba felt the same way.

He gazed at the Ring for a moment more and then ran to the other side of the table and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Seto, thank you so much!"

I laughed and then I patted him on the head. "I know exactly how you feel right now so I want to tell you something. This Ring will allow you to look into the memories of your past self and see what you were like in Egypt. When I was discovering the powers of the Millennium Rod I often went back in time to see the memories of the Priest Set, my past self. I have no doubt in my mind that you too will want to see these memories. I must give you a word of caution though, this is not going to be easy to figure out and the Ring is not a toy or a power to be abused. It is a power that demands respect. So go off and have fun, you have the entire day to do whatever you want. I'll see you later."

He nodded and then gave me one last hug before he grabbed his letter off the table and ran away, off to discover the powers of the Ring and his past. I smiled and decided to leave him be for now. He deserved to figure it all out on his own.

I cleaned up the dishes and then went into my sanctuary, my music room. I ran my hands over the large, black, grand piano and then walked over to the wall unit in the corner. I opened the second drawer and removed my violin from the drawer, along with the bow. I took my favorite instrument out of the room and walked outside to the back yard.

I could see Mokuba in the middle of the yard looking off into the distance to look at the ocean. I smiled and planted myself underneath a shady tree. I tuned my violin and started to play, letting the complicated notes and melodies of several different musical masterpieces come forth from my music. I closed my eyes and felt my skilled fingers fly across the neck of my violin as I played song after song. I finally stopped and opened my eyes to see Mokuba holding the Ring and looking down at his letter.

I smiled, he had a long way to go until he uncovered all of the secrets behind the Ring but I knew he would understand it soon enough.


End file.
